


Road to Now

by Darkrose517



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose517/pseuds/Darkrose517
Summary: Eva’s expression went from goofily happy to excited;  “Noora!  D’ you ‘member when we thought!  Him and Penetrator Chris!”





	Road to Now

The whole group was over at the kollektive. The WHOLE group; the boys, the girls, Even, Eskild, and Linn. They had been getting together like that more often lately. At some point the groups just started to blend until you couldn’t really find the dividing lines anymore. Isak was wary at first. He wasn’t exactly used to having so many people around who cared about him. It was nice. They were having a big pre-game before going to a party for….God, he couldn’t even remember…some lame thing for school that they would all prefer to be thoroughly trashed for. Isak didn’t really drink much anymore. He felt bad doing it when Even shouldn’t. But that was cool. He liked just being there with everyone. Everyone but them, Noora, and Sana seemed to be riding at least a nice buzz. Especially Eva, who was giggling to Noora and swaying in her seat a little.

“They’re soo cute! So happy! It’s just b-beautiful!” Eva squealed, stumbling over her words. 

It took Isak a second to realize that she was talking about him and Even. He flicked his eyes to his left side, only to find Even already looking at him with a huge smile lighting up his face. He did the thing with his eyebrows that honestly still makes Isak go weak in the knees and ‘winked’ at him. 

Eva’s expression went from goofily happy to excited; “Noora! D’ you ‘member when we thought! Him and Penetrator Chris!”

Noora’s eyes widen and her cheeks reddened a bit as she tried to shush a smiling Eva.

Isak froze, his face mirroring Noora, but with more obvious horror.

Oh God...Had they known?

It wasn’t as if him and Chris were ever really...a thing? He had only started talking to him to get into the fight with the guys who jumped Jonas. They had started hanging out a little under the pretense of ‘planning’ for the fight. And, god, it was just so...easy with him. He was laid back and didn’t seem to care what Isak did or said and at the time, that was everything Isak wanted. To feel like he wasn’t being scrutinized every second, to feel like he could just relax. They dropped the subject of the fight pretty quickly in favor of just ‘chilling’. Sometimes they’d smoke, sometimes they’d talk, but they mostly just took up space next to the other. The silence was mostly comfortable, but Isak could swear it held a tension that neither of them would acknowledge. A day came when Isak had just had enough, enough of pretending, enough of his family, enough of his life. He lied there and all he could think of was the space between him and Chris. He thought about it and thought it, until he made it disappear. The kiss wasn’t anything spectacular just a peck really, but that simple little kiss was so different then anything he’d ever felt. When he kissed girls it was just awkward, lips and tongues and spit all coming together in what was supposed to be amazing, but just left him feeling sick and guilty. This kiss was like a jolt to his system. It was like a switch was flicked on and everything suddenly made sense. This was it! This was what everyone talked about! But god, why did it have to be like this. Isak didn’t stay long after. He stuttered out half formed apologizes and tripped over himself trying to gather his stuff. He practically begged Chris not to say anything. It had looked like Chris was gonna make a joke or teasing him, a smirk making its way onto the lips Isak had just had on his own, but he must have seen something in Isak’s face that stopped him short; the tears building in his eyes, his quivering lip, the panic written all over his face… Whatever it was, Chris’ smirk slipped and he had barely gotten out a small; “It’s cool, man. I won’t say anything.”, before Isak was out the door. Isak ignored him after that.

“Wait, Wait! Isak did you have a thing with one of the Penetrator’s?!” Vilde all but shouted with wide shocked eyes.

“I...uhh…”

Fuck. He hadn’t even told Even about it. Not really. He’d told him that he wasn’t the first guy he ever kissed, but he didn’t elaborate and Even didn’t push. And Isak loved him for it. 

He looked at Even now and all he saw was worry and maybe a little curiosity in his beautiful blue eyes.

He took a deep breath and smirked. 

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Everyone laughed, some sounding slightly concerned, but relieved that everything seemed to be ok.

Even pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his temple. Isak breathed out a sigh and sank into him.

It didn’t matter how he got to now, because everything in the moment was ok. Perfect.

“WAIT?! You got TWO third year hotties?!” Magnus yelled only to be met with more laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic about a headcanon of mine. Not Beta'd, so sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.


End file.
